Tokyo Mirage Sessions II ♯World of Fate
'GAME' *japanese tittle = *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions Nintendo ATLUS *release = Japan:TBA/USA: TBA *genre = Tactical role-playing *modes = Single player, multiplayer *ratings = CERO: B ESRB: M *platforms = Nintendo Switch Tokyo Mirage Sessions II #World of Fate is a sequel to Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE for the Nintendo Switch. Originally going to be two games; Fire Emblem: World of Fate and Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey HD, both games were scraped and fused into a new entry into the crossover series once Fire Emblem: Heroes and Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey were announced, for the sake of not eclipsing the actual new release/remake. Unlike the first TMS game, TMSII features more aspects from the Shin Megami Tensei series, such as alignments, multiple endings, and a huge compendium of recruitable Fire Emblem characters, replacing the demons of Shin Megami Tensei. Conception and design Protagonists Playable Characters Unlike TMS#FE, TMSII features a silent protagonist who's gender and appearance are selected before the start of the game. The protagonist of the opposite Gender is then relegated to a speaking party member, with a default appearance matching his/her artwork. The protagonists are never mentioned by name, only referred to as "Leader" for the Gender the player picked, and "Vice-Leader" for the other (however the name the player gave them are mentioned in text). *Unnamed Male Protagonist (Mirage: Priam) Class: Lord *Unnamed Female Protagonist (Mirage: Lilith) Class: Lord *Mamuro Minakata (Mirage: Arthur) - The Protagonist's best friend. Class: Fighter *Shiro Yamato (Mirage: Ryoma) - Class: Samurai *Taro Kuro (Mirage: Xander) - Taro grew up with a warped sense of justice, being extremely gullible to believe anyone's story so long as it's convincing enough. He would often fight for rouges and thieves due to their skills at tricking him. Class: Paladin * * * *Riku Minase (Mirage: Corrin) Class: Hoshido Noble *Rika Minase (Mirage: Corrine) Class: Nohr Noble *Melissa Kako (Mirage: Micaiah) - A straight A student who excels in English. Class: Light Mage *Sophie Espada (Mirage: Nephenee)- A exchange student from the united states who speaks and knows Japanese like a second language, her life long dream is to become an animator and a idol. Class: Knight *Tiffany Aoba (Mirage: Severa) - A Half Japanese and African American who has trouble showing her affections for others, usually coming off as rude and bossy. Class: Bow Knight *Shio Kazoku (Mirage: Anna) Class: Trickster *Usagi Minamimoto (Mirage: Soleil) For a List of Minor Fire Emblem Characters, see List of Mirages in Tokyo Mirage Sessions II ♯World of Fate. RETURNING FROM TOKYO MIRAGE SESSIONS #FE Almost 10 years have passed since the events of TMS#FE, and while the original protagonists return as playable characters, they have different Mirage Partners due to their original Mirages corruption under Grima and Anankos. *Tsubasa Oribe & Sumia (Class: Pegasus Knight) - in the 10 years since her debut as an Actress and a idol, Tsubasa started to focus her career more towards acting because of her age. While she still harbors strong feelings towards Itsuki, she has never worked up the courage to tell him. **Tubasa is voiced by Inori Minase in Japanese and Christina Vee in English, while Sumia is voiced by Ayano Yamamoto in Japanese and Eden Riegal in English. *Touma Agaki & Odin/Owain (Class: Dark Knight) - Touma had become a world wide phenomenon in the Super Sentai world, becoming one of the best actors they ever had. He's currently directing his own series, as well as acting and voice acting in it. **Touma is voiced by Yuko Ono in Japanese and Eloy Rosario in English, While Odin is voiced by Hidenori Takahashi in Japanese and Kaiji Tang in English. *Kiria Kurono & Rhajat (Class: Diviner) **Kiria is voiced by Yoshino Nanjō in Japanese and Wendee Lee in English, While Rhajat is voiced by Kana Akutsu in Japanese and Stephanie Sheh in English. *Eleonora Yumizuru & Takumi (Class: Archer) **Eleonora is voiced by Ayane Sakura in Japanese and Kate Higgins in English, while Takumi is voiced by Yuki Kaji in Japanese and Michael Sinterniklaas in English. *Mamori Minamoto & Meg (Class: Knight) **Mamori is voiced by Nana Mizuki in Japanese and Karen Strassman in English, While Meg is voiced by TBA in Japanese and Ericka Mendez in English *Yashiro Tsurugi & Laslow/Inigo (Class: Hero) **Yashiro is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in Japanese and Travis Willingham in English, while Laslow is voiced by Ryūichi Kijima in Japanese and Mick Wingert in English. Non-Playable *Itsuki Aoi & Chrom/Marth (Class: Lodestar) Antagonists *Iblis & Azura (Class: Maiden) *Caeda (Class: Pegasus Knight) *Cain (Class: Cavalier) *Tharja (Class: Dark Mage) *Virion (Class: Archer) *Draug (Class: Knight) *Navarre (Class: Samurai) *Grima (Class: Chaos Dragon) *Anankos (Class: Law Dragon) Story Epilogue Trivia *Originally, TMS2 was meant to be two games; Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey HD, and Fire Emblem: World of Fate/ Many aspects of the game were salvaged from the canceled Heroton Productions ideas. **The ideas for the Law, Chaos, Light Neutral and Dark Neutral ends where recycled from a canceled Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey HD. **The Customizeable Protagonist of either gender is also an idea from Strange Journey HD.